Ghosts
by ZombieBryce
Summary: Everyone gets whats coming to them. Daniel Shaw finally gets his. Takes place after Ring PT2.


A/N Since the writers of Chuck didn't do us the favor of permanently removing Shaw from the Chuckverse I did. No Beta

* * *

Daniel Shaw was sitting in his cell the irony of situation not lost to him. He had spent months trying to mold Bartowski into the perfect weapon. Someone he could unleash on the Ring or more specifically the people who had murdered his wife. The perfect spy routine had been a ruse, he didn't give a damn about the CIA or the Ring. He wanted his wife killer's to pay and if he couldn't do it himself creating the weapon that did would have sufficed.

It had all been working according to plan. Isolate Bartowski from everyone he cared about and slowly start stripping away his humanity. But something had gone awry, he wasn't following orders anymore. Chuck was doing things his own way. The others hadn't see it at first but Shaw had. That's why he accelerated the Red Test it was his last chance to snuff out that spark but even that had failed in the end.

The ghost of his wife had haunted him for five years and nothing would stand his way. Nothing would stop him from his vengeance. So when he found out Sarah Walker had killed his wife he was worried. Chuck saw through his mask, he could see the rage hidden behind the calm. Both Walker and Beckman were blind to it either out of guilt or ignorance.

But Chuck was still a problem, he had to convince him that he didn't blame Walker for what she did and it almost worked. He had he at her at his mercy in Paris where one bullet had claimed two lives. It didn't surprise him that Bartowski had found them. Love was a powerful weapon, people waged wars and would walk through hell for love. Shaw understood that and he respected him for his devotion. He would do anything for Eve but Chuck's love was misplaced that blond bitch didn't deserve that from anyone. Just her stupidity that he didn't hold her responsible for Eve's death was proof enough. She had no idea what love was.

At first he didn't want to hurt Chuck, this wasn't his fault, he was innocent in all this like Eve. But Bartwoski had other plans and he had shot him. No Intersect, just his resolve to protect the woman he loved. It was the first but not the last time he had underestimated Chuck. He should have known better, he had read his files and yet he fell victim like countless others. Falling into the Seine part of him was relieved the misery and pain was finally over.

That all changed when he woke up in Ring facility. They had brought him back as a weapon, someone to use against the CIA and their Intersect. Like Eve he was a ghost, the world thought him dead and yet he would haunt them. The plan had been flawless draw out Stephen Bartowski and use his daughter as leverage once he uploaded the Intersect. Then destroy the credibility of everyone who knew he had been turned. This time he had underestimated the whole damn Bartowski family. Even after killing their father they had escaped him and in one swift blow brought the Ring to its knees.

It was in that moment when his true allegiance had been exposed that he realized who his real enemy was. It wasn't Walker or the CIA it was Chuck. The man who had denied him his revenge twice and it was why Chuck had to die.

And it was during their fight in that damned BuyMore that he truly realized what he had done. He had created a weapon but one that brought about his own his own downfall. Bartowski's true weakness had always been his confidence and he had given him that in spades. No fear or hesitation from Chuck even when flashing. Shaw knew first hand the pain it caused without the watch Chuck's father had created.

Now he was sitting in some cell waiting for death. He had tried to escape but even a thought of attacking a guard caused a flash that brought him to his knees. If he got out he wouldn't make the same mistakes again. He would kill Chuck's family and friends in front of him, Walker's death would be especially slow and he would make Chuck beg for death. Leaning back on his bunk Daniel Shaw let that thought comfort him as it was the only thing he had left.

The sound of his cell door opening snapped him out of his thoughts. Shaw waited for guards that never came. He slowly stepped out of his cell into an empty hallway. It was almost completely dark and it was the first time he realized that their were no other prisoners or cells. A prison just for himself, he actually felt honored they thought he was that dangerous. But that still didn't explain his release unless some remnants of the Ring had planned to break him out. It made sense, the elders had been fools and he was the logical choice to rebuild the organization.

It was then he noticed the figure step out the shadows. He couldn't see his face but the glint of the Desert Eagle pointed at him was hard to miss.

" You hurt two people who I care about very much"

So it wasn't a rescue but an execution. But why the theatrics, he could have easily had an accident in the shower or conveniently committed suicide. At least if Shaw knew that it would be something.

" So who sent you? Beckman or was it Bartowski, too squeamish to finish the job himself"

The man said nothing as he stepped out the shadows and revealed himself. He was shocked, it had been the last person Shaw expected. But part of him knew the identity of his assassin was fitting.

"Chuck would never be part of something like this. That's why there's people like me, I do the things other shouldn't have to"

The first shot hit Shaw in his knee sending him crashing to the floor in pain.

" That was for Orion"

The second and third shattered both of Shaw's shoulders

"One for Ellie and the other for the rest of his family"

Rolling on to his back Shaw was barely conscious. He felt something being poured on his face, it didn't take even a second to feel like he was on fire. When he tried to cry out the liquid made it's way into his mouth and he could feel himself choking on his own blood.

" Lye is some really nasty stuff, I learned about it in college. And in case your wondering that was for Sarah."

Shaw didn't know where he was anymore. Death was coming to finally claim him. He could hear a voice but the words didn't make sense. He was trying to speak but nothing came out. He barely felt the barrel of the gun that was stuck in his mouth. It was only right before the darkness came that he heard what the man was saying.

" And this is for Chuck"

Making his way out of the facility Bryce Larkin wondered what he had become. He was dead, well he had been dead twice before but now he was truly a ghost.


End file.
